House von Edmundovich
is a noble family on the planet Vostroya. An old, proud family, the von Edmundovichs are most famous for their military history, with many members of the family even interbreeding so more firstborn sons can be sent off to serve in Vostroyas regiments. Despite their wealth and power, the von Edmundovichs are hated by not only their peers but also the common folk as well, with accusations of nepotism and bribing military leaders all to common. Once the von Edmundovichs were considered to be the most powerful family on Vostroya, and popular among the masses. This changed when Rasputin von Edmundovich was given the position of Lord Marshal of many Vostroyan regiments, a decisions many felt unsatisfied with. Worse was Rasputins vicious personality and controversial decisions made in the Sepridon campaign, earning him the nicknames the "Executioner of Sepridon" and the "Mad Marshal". Even though Rasputin was murdered by his own family, his reputation has forever tainted the family name, with much of their previous power stripped from them. The von Edmudovichs have seamanly distanced themselves from politics, but are in fact merely waiting for another opportunity to seize power once again. The von Edmundovichs military exploits are well known. Vladimir von Edmundovich IX in particular is praised for his command over Vostroyan Firstborn forces in the Theolosses crusade of 786 M39, with some billing him as a planetary hero. Others such as Rasputin von Edmundovich are famous for their brutality and general incompetent command. The von Edmundovich family have had a grip over the 18th Vostroyan Firstborn line infantry, with the regiments generals often being members of the family. Vladimir von Edmundovich XXI also has limited control of the 25th, 46th, 48th, and 56 th line infantry regiments, and the 122 nd armoured regiment. History Formation The oldest records concerning the history of the von Edmundovich family stretches back only to the birth of Vladimir von Edmundovich I, leaving history of the family before that to be widely disputed. The von Edumdovichs claim the line stretches back to "probably before the birth of the emperor". It is accepted by historians that the line more accurately dates back to the 30th millennium. Some argue the the von Edmundovichs were one of the first to swear allegiance and offer their sons to the Imperium after the Horus Heresy, hence their status and deep ties with the Vostroyan Firstborn. Many other older families treat the von Edmundovichs as one of the newer breeds of Vostroyan nobles, leading many to conclude that the theory is extremely likely. Rise to prominence The von Edmundovichs first gained fame in the year 285.M33 when Vladimir von Edmundovich I led Vostroyan Firstborn forces in several successful campigns in the Gothic Sector, culminating in the invasion of Theolossuss, in which Ork forces on the planet where culled by the joint efforts of hundreds of guard regiments. Vladimir's son Konstantin von Edmundovich I had taken Vladimir's place by now, and with victory the von Edmundovich family were rewarded, going from a minor, obscure noble house to one of the most powerful families on Vostroya. For the next 500 years the von Edmundovich family enjoyed a stable position in Vostroyan politics, sending their firstborn sons to achieve high ranks in the firstborn regiments while they sought to increase their political power. Members Deceased Vladimir von Edmundovich I A hero on Vostroya, Vladimir brought the von Edmundovich family into prominence due to his efforts in several successful campaigns leading Vostroyan Firstborn forces. Vladimir is remembered as a shrewd tactician and a kind, family man with strong morals, as well as upholding Imperial doctrine. Critics dennouce these claims saying that Vladimir's image has been heavily romanticised since his death. Alive Viktor von Edmundovich XVIII The patriarch of the family cares little for it, preferring to concentrate on a stable military career in the firstborn as a Lieutenant General. He is often called lazy and inept by his family, but really all Viktor wants is to keep the family in its current position, and not try and outdo itself. Quotes 'Feel free to add your own! ' By About Category:Dog of War Category:Von Edmundovich family Category:Imperium